A shower tub, or tub-like enclosure, for accommodating people who use a shower bath either in their home, or as provided in a hotel, or a motel, are well known in the art, and are produced and used, with a variety of configurations and with accessories for installation and use.
A shower tub is frequently provided as a rectangular body that is constructed and intended to have its upright sides interfit into or with a tub-receiving recess therefor, and/or to abut other structures with which said tub is to interfit.
However, because of many known problems including: the nature of a shower spray; the size of the tub; the assembly, or installation, of the tub cooperating with the adjacent walls of the bathroom in which the tub is installed, and other such factors, the fact is that water splash, discharging outwardly of the tub, when a person is showering, remains a common, and annoying, occurrence.
Attempts have been made, in the past, to reduce, the water splash problem that occurs when a person is showering. Most such attempts involve use of a shower curtain, because it is relatively inexpensive, and it continues to be a decorative, desirable, and functional accessory.
This application discloses a new and improved guard member against shower splash, and one that is constructed and arranged to be used as an accessory for use with a bathroom shower's structural arrangement that includes: a tub; at least one bathroom wall with which the tub cooperates; and a means for restraining, or holding, in a desired position, a shower curtain that is usually provided in association with the bathroom's shower structure for reducing splash from the shower.
Because different work crews may be responsible for an installation, or construction, of the bathroom walls of a habitation, be it in a home, or in a hotel or motel, it is possible, and indeed probable, that the installation of the shower-tub structure will not be precisely perpendicular to the shower enclosure. This factor, itself, contributes to increased splash of water outwardly, onto the floor adjacent the shower-tub, because escaping water most frequently occurs where the shower curtain fails to abut a surface to effect a seal.
Past experience has established that not all possible water splash problems, associated with a shower-tub, may be resolved by merely providing a free hanging shower curtain for use with a shower-tub enclosure for a bathroom.
Therefore, a first, and principal, object of this invention is to provide a new and improved shower-splash guard construction for use with one or both of (a) an usual shower tub enclosure and (b) the existing shower curtain, wherein said splash guard is constructed and arranged to be mounted as an accessory to the usual shower-tub installation, and with said accessory being provided with adjustable character of such a nature as to accommodate itself to variations in construction that may exist between the tub enclosure and the walls of the shower stall enclosure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved shower-splash guard construction for use with a shower-tub enclosure, and for cooperative use with the existing shower curtain, and wherein the splash guard is constructed and arranged to be mounted as an accessory to the shower-tub installation, and with the accessory being provided with adjustable character, of such a nature as to accommodate itself to variations in structural arrangements that could exist between a tub's enclosure and the adjacent end wall of the shower stall enclosure.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved shower-splash guard, with means thereon providing for receiving and holding, in a selected position relative to the shower splash guard, a curtain that has been already, or previously, provided for use with the shower stall, or with a shower-tub enclosure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved structure, of simple unitary construction, that is useful in providing means for alleviating the condition known as shower-splash.
Still another object of this invention is to disclose and provide a new, useful, and improved construction for a shower-splash guard that is characterized by it novelty, versatility, and effectiveness in combating various problems that are known in the art, and some of which will be recounted herein.
This application for patent discloses a simple, new and useful, and inexpensive appliance that permits an individual, such as a "do-it-yourself" installer, to make an installation of a shower curtain restraint, or holder, without requiring professional installation, or requiring the installer to use, or rely upon, special tools.
Further objects and advantages of the novel construction disclosed herein will become apparent to those skilled in the art, as the specification proceeds to describe the invention, its construction, its utility, and a combination of features and advantages that have not been disclosed in prior art.